Saviour
by TwistedFear
Summary: Mei begins to rethink her view on Junkrat after he saves her life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:this was originally submitted to my tumblr account(trashunlimited)**

* * *

She was surrounded

Talon agents were everywhere,and she couldn't see any of her teammates.

Despite having her endothermic blaster,Mei still felt a bit nervous. Pulling it out,she began to fire at the Talon agents. For a moment,she no longer felt that way. That was,until a Talon agent shot her gun,breaking it and rendering it useless.

Mei instantly panicked,without her blaster she was an easy target. She really had no other way to defend herself. With this,the Talon agents swiftly began attacking her,and Mei was now badly injured. Just as everything seemed hopeless,she heard a familiar voice yelling. "Oi! Leave 'er along ya drongos!

Even though it was Junkrat,Mei was relieved someone had come to help her. He instantly began shooting at the Talon agents until they were all gone,either from dying or fleeing. Junkrat ran up to an injured Mei and placed his living hand on her shoulder. "Snowflake? Are you okay?" Mei didn't say anything,instead she hugged him,causing the junker to blush. "S-Snowflake? What are ya-"

"Thank you…" She responded before he could finish. Junkrat hadn't expected this,but he wasn't complaining. Instead he was beaming inside. He'd never say it out loud but he always really liked Mei,even if the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Those agents made ya go bonkers!" He joked,laughing that maniacal laugh of his. "Come on,lets go find the doc."

With that,Junkrat carried Mei,walking around until he found Mercy. When she noticed the two she instantly ran over to them. "Oh no! What happened to Mei?" She asked. "Talon got to 'er,and they broke her blaster too." Mercy took Mei from Junkrat's hands,much to his disappointment. "Thank you for saving her Junkrat,we must take her back to headquarters and get her patched up." Before he could respond,Mercy had already left. Sighing,the Junker followed behind and into the helicopter the team had arrived in.

At headquarters,Junkrat had been waiting to see Mei anxiously. Even Roadhog was confused,as he hadn't known what had happened. "What are you doing." He questioned. "It's Mei,she got badly hurt by that damn Talon,I'm just waiting to see 'er." Junkrat explained,not sounding like himself. Roadhog was the only one who knew of Junkrat's feelings for Mei,and he could tell he was truly upset about all this. He didn't say anything more though,and Junkrat went over to find Mercy.

When he did,she was just leaving the room where she had attended to Mei's wounds. "Oh Jamison there you are! I was just about to look for you!" Junkrat felt weird,being referred to as his real name,as that didn't happen often these days,not sense he took the aliases of 'Junkrat'. Shrugging it off,he wanted to ask how Mei was. "Sn-Mei…hows she doin'?"

"She's much better now,but she is still upset her blaster was broken."

"Can I talk to 'er?"

"Of course."

Junkrat then opened the door,and saw Mei sitting on a chair with bandages all over her. She turned her head to see him,and smiled at the junker for once. "Junkrat! It's…it's good to see you." He smiled,happy for once that she was glad to see him. "Same here Snowflake. Glad you're doin' better." He then pulled out her broken blaster. "Now 'bout this blaster of yours,I can fix it for ya. I made me own limbs for all!"

Mei felt a blush on her face,and her smile widened. "You would do that?" Junkrat nodded. "Of course,I could tell the blaster getting all broken bummed ya out,so I'll patch it up for ya." Mei got up and rewarded him with another hug. Junkrat blushed and hugged back. It was then he noticed just how tiny she was compared to him.

That night,Junkrat began to work on her blaster,fixing it up for her. Junkrat had never done something like this before,in the outback there was no time to be selfless,it was all about survival. Doing a good deed for Mei however,made him feel all good inside. He knew how happy his little Snowflake would be once she saw her blaster fixed.

The next day,Junkrat went to find Mei,and gave her the endothermic blaster,all fixed and ready to be used again. The look on her face when she was given it made Junkrat feel all warm inside. "Thank you so much!" She beamed,and once again,a hug and a very flustered Junkrat.

He could certainly get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:this was originally submitted to my tumblr account(trashunlimited)**

* * *

It had been a few months since Junkrat had saved Mei and fixed her endothermic blaster,and their relationship had only improved since.

Mei had not liked Junkrat had first,with good reason. She was aware that he was a ruthless criminal who left a path of murder and mayhem wherever he went,and was very destructive. She'd considered him a 'no-good bully' but with all he'd done for her,Mei had begun to change her mind on him. The two had also grown close,and Junkrat eventually confided in Mei about his past. How he'd lost his family and any chance of a normal life when he was very young,how he was bullied and ridiculed by his fellow junkers who told him 'he'd never amount to anything',how he'd spent most of his life alone.

Learning of his past made Mei dislike him even less and she felt sorry for him. She understood the pain of loss,having lost her team in Antarctica and her family as well,and she had been bullied as child-which is why she hated them so much. Mei remembered that afterwards,she had begun to cry and embrace him. Junkrat had told her not to waste her tears on him,but she refused,she had grown to care immensely for him after all.

Mei also remembered how ecstatic Junkrat had been when she told him she also liked boba milk tea,and they then proceeded to go get some together.

With their new found relationship,Mei had noticed that she would often feel…different around Junkrat, as if she was a different person. He would make her feel shy and nervous,like she had butterflies in her stomach. She would think about him more often and found herself staring at him. Even her fellow teammates noticed her odd behaviour. Tracer had teased her about it, asking if she had a crush on Junkrat,which she obviously denied. But Tracer had just laughed,clearly not believing her.

Mei had begun to wonder if it was true,but she shrugged it off every time, refusing to admit just how Junkrat made her feel.

Junkrat had also began to develop feelings for Mei, but unlike her, he was not in denial about it. He realized that he always liked Mei 'in that way', he had just never noticed it. Junkrat had confided in Roadhog about his feelings, but as told by the larger junker to just tell her how he feels. But Junkrat was too nervous,unsure if Mei felt the same, and hoping she did.

* * *

It was another mission for the two of them,they had arrived with a few of their fellow teammates in Dorado as they were reports that Talon was doing something suspicious there. Junkrat was disappointed Roadhog couldn't join him,but the big lug had gotten sick and was being taking care of by Mercy.

Junkrat was walking around in an alley way he had been told to check and to look out for a gang the inhabited the city. As he walked,it felt like someone was behind him. He turned around,spotting nothing,but when he looked back in front of him again he saw Reaper.

He stepped back for a moment,and as suddenly as he saw him,Reaper began to fire shots at the junker,forcing him to run in an effort to escape. But then,Reaper appeared in front of Junkrat,pinning him down. " _Rata estúpida_ …" He growled,and was about to suck the life from him when Mei appeared. " _Liú xià tā yīgè rén_!" She then fired icicles at Reaper,forcing him to move away from Junkrat. Reaper turned to Mei,clearly displeased she had stopped him. "Don't think this is over,I _will_ return." With that,he disappeared into the shadows.

Mei ran over to Junkrat,helping him up. "Are you okay?" She asked,very worried about him. "Yea I'm fine love,but that bastard dented me arm!" Junkrat responded in an annoyed and angry tone,pointing to the dent in his robotic arm. "That's okay,you can just fix it up." She smiled warmly at him,making him feel better already. "Thanks for saving me there Mei,I owed ya one." She blushed at this. "Well…you saved me,it was only right to return the favour."

They then walked around,looking for Soldier 76 who had joined them on the mission,as Mei said he would know more about Reaper then the rest of them. Spotting him,Mei explained what happened,making 76 mutter out a curse and say "Fucking hell,at least Junkrat wasn't killed,I'm not about to lose any of my team. We better head back,just in case that asshole is still around."

Back at the base,Mei found Junkrat fixing the dent in his arm,and she walked over to him. "Any better?"

"Yea,almost got it…there!" He grinned proudly,showing Mei his arm,which looked good as new.

Out of nowhere,Mei suddenly looked sad,remembering what she had been told by 76 what Reaper would have done to Junkrat,and the thought of losing him,especially in such a way scared her. "Mei what's wrong?" He asked,placing a hand on her shoulder which made her blush. "Soldier 76…he told me what Reaper would've done to you…your body would have been a pale lifeless husk…" She began to cry,and Junkrat,looking worried,embraced her. "'S okay love…I'm still here.." Mei was still upset,but knowing Junkrat was with here,and she could feel his warmth made everything better. Gathering up the courage,she kissed him. Junkrat was surprised by this,and both were blushing madly. He quickly leaned into the kiss,loving how soft and gentle Mei's lips felt. She pulled away,embarrassed and shy. "I'm so sorry I-"

"Naw you don't have ta be,I…I liked it."

Mei's eyes widened at this. "Junkrat I…I have to tell you something."

"Roight…what is it?"

"I…I love you. That's why I was so scared to lose you…I was so worried you would die. I didn't like you at first,but after you saved me and fixed my endothermic blaster I changed my mind about you. After all the time we spent together,I realized I was falling in love with you,but I've been too stubborn to admit it. However,after you almost died,I realized I couldn't hide my feelings anymore."

Her confession surprised Junkrat,who,needless to say,was very happy she loved him back. Junkrat kissed her and pulled away,a warm smile on his face rather then his usual maniacal one. "Love ya too Mei."

She was surprised by this,but was very happy as well. Feeling happy that the man she loved felt the same way,with that,the two embraced and kissed again. Afterwards,the rest of Overwatch was not very surprised the two became a couple.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel pretty happy with how this turned out,I plan to write more at some point. By the way,Junkrat being bullied by other junkers was an idea I had after hearing the 'Junkenstein' comic might be a parallel to his past,being bullied by other junkers until Roadhog became his bodyguard and hunted them down.**


End file.
